Super-Hero
by bookluve3
Summary: Castiel, in search of pie, comes upon Boaz. Calamity ensues.


Castiel popped into a sub-shop, during his scavenge for pie. Castiel found many odd patrons there; a hippie couple, a girl typing furiously on a keyboard, a lady painting in the corner, a pretty girl calling a man Boaz, and "Boaz." This Boaz man was really peculiar; he had a kilt on, a t-shirt, piercings, and most noticeable was his blue Mohawk. The pretty girl and Boaz were arguing. "Must you keep that god-awful hair?" She requested of him. "Babe, my Mohawk is an expression of who I am, it is a part of me, and for you to request that I alter myself for you, is demining." Boaz rebutled.

Nobody made an acknowledgment of Castiel, whom really needed that pie, to appease Dean. Cas was becoming impatient. "I need pie." Cas said, but nobody listened. "I said I need pie." Castiel commanded. Everybody stopped their various actions, and waited for something to happen. Boaz broke the silence and turned to Cas. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Cas was stunned. Everything about this "Boaz" was Dean, everything except his outfit, hair, and piercings. So that made what Boaz said that much harsher, hateful word said with the face of the human he loved most. "I- I'm Cas-" Castiel stuttered. The hippie stepped in. "Cas, for pie go down the street and over three blocks, it's the big building on the left." Castiel vanished. Boaz spoke what everyone was thinking. "What the fuck?"

After getting the pie, a lovely honey pecan, Dean's favorite, Cas appeared next in front of Bobby's. The Impala was in the driveway, a comforting greeting of his new home. Cas walked in, pie in hand. Sam was on the couch, Dean in the kitchen and Bobby doing laundry down stairs. Sam looked up upon Cas's entrance, His face clouded with concern. Dean came in and grabbed the pie, flopping on the couch next to Sam. "You okay Cas? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam inquired. "God I hope not, I'm on vacation." Dean said while he eyed the pie. "Sam I need to show you something." Cas muttered and pressed his first two fingers to Sam's forehead. Both instantly vanished. Dean said around a mouthful of pie, "Wha tha fuk?"

Sam and Cas arrived outside of the sub-shop. "What the hell, Cas?" Sam asked with a pissed off scowl on his face. "Watch the man with the blue hair." Cas said as he walked in, Sam at his heels. The bell dinged over their head, causing the staff to look at the new arrival. Boaz scoffed. "You again, and you brought your boyfriend, how nice." Boaz sassed, causing Cas to eye Sam and Sam to roll his eyes. Sam investigated Boaz as and gasped upon recognizing the similarity. "What's up with Sasquatch over here?" Boaz snarked. Sam apologized for intruding and started to walk away to a booth. "Cas what the hell is going on?" Sam said with a bitch-face. "It is peculiar. The only way I can see to come to a conclusion is to have them meet." Cas responded as Boaz came up to tell them to leave. Cas pushed a hand to Sam and Boaz's face and whisked them all to Bobby's.

When they landed, chaos struck. Boaz punched Cas, knocking him out cold. Cas fell to the ground, causing Sam to trip over him and land upon him. Dean was licking the pie-tin and sitting on the couch. Boaz started to sprint to the door, however he ran past Bobby who was making his way up with the freshly washed clothes, to see what the racket was about. Boaz ran straight into Bobby's laundry basket, knocking all the clothes everywhere. Bobby grabbed Boaz's shoulders and shook them. "Look whatcha did, ya damn idjit." Sam grabbed Boaz and held his arms behind his back. Dean ran to his and Cas' room and grabbed his handcuffs; they had red fluffy fur on them. Dean, with Sam's help, cuffed Boaz to a kitchen chair.

Bobby was picking up the spilt clothes, and Cas was coming to. Dean helped Cas up and Sam fetched an ice pack for his eye. Dean addressed Boaz first. "What's with the dude in the dress, anyway?" "It's a kilt. That insult coming from a man in a leather jacket. Over-compensating much?" Boaz sassed back. Dean and Boaz began squabbling. Sam walked over to Bobby's tool kit, grabbed the duct tape, and applied a thick layer to Boaz's mouth, muttering "One Dean is enough." Cas, Sam, Dean, and Bobby all gathered in a circle around their prisoner. "So what is up with our captive?" Bobby inquired. Castiel explained the similarities between Boaz and Dean. "Holy shit." Dean said as he examined Boaz's face, then, in turn, his own in a mirror. "So how can this be?" He asked still a little shaken by the news. "Well I suppose when your parents had intercourse the zygote split, causing two separate babies, twins, essentially." Cas explained. "No, I know how twins are created, are we even sure this is my brother? He could be a Levi or a Shifter?" Dean suggested. "He worked in a sandwich place, he'd come into contact with silver and borax daily." Sam reasoned. "Well there is one way I could see if he is your brother or not. However it would be extremely painful. I would have to touch his soul." Cas explained. Boaz's eyes grew wide. Bobby shuttered reimagining the pain caused by this procedure. "How could you be able to tell who he is by touching his soul?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression. "The soul is the core of a being. I can tell me everything I need to know about someone." Cas said rolling his sleeve up. He placed his fingertips on Boaz's abdomen, the he thrust his hand and forearm upward, in Boaz. A light was emitted, and Boaz let out a muffled scream. After an eternity of poking and prodding, Castiel withdrew his limb from Boaz. Boaz slipped out of consciousness, due to the excruciating pain caused. "We have a problem." Cas said, his forehead furrowed. "He's your biological brother, but he isn't human." Cas informed. "What the hell is he then?" Bobby asked furiously. "I- I don't know." Castiel whispered and gazed at the unconscious puzzle before him.

To Be Continued.


End file.
